Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Generally, biometrics is a technology that authenticates or identifies a person by measuring physical or behavioral characteristics of the person with an automated apparatus. In recent years, the biometrics technology that uses the characteristics of the person, such as a fingerprint, a face, a palm print, a hand geometry, a retina, an iris, voice, and signature, has been developed and used. The biometrics technology that uses a blood vessel, DNA, and the like has been also under development. Accordingly, there is a rapidly-increasing concern in the biometrics. A standardization process in various fields for the biometrics technology makes rapid progress as well.
A heartbeat rhythm, among pieces of bio-information obtained using the biometrics technology, differs in frequency of vibration and waveform from user to user. For this reason, the heartbeat rhythm is valuably used in authenticating or identifying the person if the heartbeat rhythm is measured with the automated apparatus.